Forever With You
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Just a one-shot on Stelena's wedding.


Bonnie,Caroline, and Meredith were surrounded around Elena,getting her ready for the ceremony. Bonnie was doing Elena's makeup while Meredith was doing her hair. They were both finished just as Caroline brought out the was gorgeous. It was a white mermaid gown whose tail was about 15 inches gasped at the sight of it. She had somehow agreed to Caroline picking it out after she constantly begged to. Elena had also let them pick out their own bridesmaids was in a red mini gown with sleeves that reached up to her wore it with matching red heels that made the whole outfit match her was wearing a simple black mini dress with long sleeves and silver was asked by Bonnie and Meredith to "tone it down for one day", so, she wore an aqua blue mini gown with a skinny silver belt on her also wore silver heels to match the belt and her on the other hand wore a gold mini with matching gold heels. Although they all looked beautiful, Elena was the most beautiful. Meredith had done Elena's golden hair in a classic curly up-do that contrasted her long thick wore silver chandelier earrings with its matching diamond bracelet. As soon as she was in her dress, they made their way downstairs. They gave her to Jeremy, who would be walking her down the aisle since their own father was enough, the music began. First to go was Jenna and Matt(since Jenna had no partner so Matt volunteered), followed by Alaric and Meredith, then Tyler and Caroline, and ended with Bonnie and Damon. As soon as all the partners reached their spots, the bridal march and Jeremy stepped out and began to walk down the looked up from the ground and met Stefan's leaf-green eyes. His mouth curved into a smile at the sight of what seemed to take only a few seconds, Elena stood next to him on the podium in front of the looked at an overjoyed Caroline,a cheery Bonnie, a happy Jenna, and a smiling Meredith. Soon, the minister began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedded union of Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. First and foremost, if anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Elena glanced at Damon; who was watching Bonnie with a smile on his face. When no one spoke up, the minister continued. "Alright. Now, let the couple join hands. Do you Stefan Salvatore, hereby take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And, do you, Elena Gilbert take Stefan Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." Now, , repeat after me, I, Stefan Salvatore." "I, Stefan Salvatore." "Take Elena Gilbert to be my lawfully wedded wife." "Take Elena Gilbert to be my lawfully wedded wife." "To love and to cherish her until death do us part." "To love and to cherish until death do us part." "Now, repeat after me. I, Elena Gilbert." "I, Elena Gilbert." "Take Stefan Salvatore to be my lawfully wedded husband." "Take Stefan Salvatore to be my lawfully wedded husband." "To love and to cherish until death do us part." "To love and to cherish until death do us part." "Now let us present the rings." Bonnie came forward. She had consistently begged Elena for 2 days to let her be the ring bearer. She was holding a red satin cushion with two golden rings on top of it. Hers had a large dark blue stone while Stefan's simply had a small one. Stefan took the ring and said after the minister,"With this ring, I do vow to take Elena Gilbert to be my lawfully wedded wife." She took out her hand and let Stefan put the ring on her ring finger. It glinted beautifully in the afternoon sun. Then, she took the other ring and repeated after the minister, "With this ring, I do vow to take Stefan Salvatore to be my lawfully wedded husband." He took out his hand and she put the ring on his ring finger. "Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Stefan just simply gazed at her and then kissed her. Everyone stood up clapping and some even cheered. She couldn't believe it. Now, she was able to spend the rest of her life with the one she loved.

During the reception, Stefan pulled her away from the crowd. "Elena, now that you and I are finally married, I wanted to give you something." He held out a large dark blue velvet box. When he opened it, there was a silver necklace with a lapis lazuli stone on it shaped like a heart. "It was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their wedding night. She gave it to me and told me to give it to my own wife on my wedding night. Her exact words were to only let the love of my life see it and nobody else. Katherine didn't even know it existed." "Stefan, I don't know what to say." He then proceeded to take it out of the box and put it around her neck. As soon as he fastened the clasp, the stone began to glow a vibrant blue. She looked up at him with a shocked and confused look. He said,"Our old housekeeper,Tiana, was a witch that gave it to my father. She cast a spell on it to make it glow. But, she had a condition: It would only glow if the person wearing it was in love with the person who put it on them." "Well then, I guess it's accurate." She smiled as he kissed her in that perfect way of his. Then he led her back outside. Caroline came up to her and said, "Elena it's time to throw the bouquet!" She nodded and made her way to her group of friends. She stood on top of a chair and held the bouquet. Then, she threw it behind her. When she turned around, Bonnie was jumping up and down with the bouquet in her hands. Damon came over to her and put his arm around her. Elena stole a glance at Stefan who was talking to Alaric. She patted her stomach lovingly. It was then that she realized that they had as much time together as they wanted. They had _forever._

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
